


Finding a Mickey

by linksofmemories



Series: The Rory to My Amy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Stiles said. “Look at it this way, you’re the Tenth Doctor, Allison is Rose, and Isaac is Martha. You need to find-.”</p><p>“<em>Don’t compare my life to</em> Doctor Who!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Mickey

“Honey, I’ve got a session with my trainer. I’ll meet you at the clinic for lunch.”

“Mmkay,” Scott mumbled into his pillow.

“Have a good day. I love you.”

“I lubve nyu too.”

Scott felt Allison kiss the top of his head. He smiled sleepily into his pillow, listening as Allison left the apartment. When the front door closed, he snuggled further into his pillow, ready to fall back asleep. The alarm started going off.

Oh. Right. He had to work today.

It was the middle of July and Scott had been married to Allison for almost a month. Almost a month of blissful happiness and Allison being beautiful and everything was just really good. He had one more semester at the community college to finish his Gen Ed classes before transferring to the city college, which he got an early admittance to for the spring semester.

Derek and Stiles had decided to stay in Palo Alto for the summer to continue their stupid romantic tragedy. Scott always appreciated that Allison wasn’t one for drama. His father-in-law hated him, but Laura was there to balance out the hate he got from Chris. Laura was great. Amelia was great too. He wondered when Allison was going to want kids. She was training for the Olympics though. That was fine. Scott could wait for Allison to be ready.

But right now he had to get ready for work.

He rolled out of bed, almost hitting his head on the edge of the nightstand, and made his way to the shower. After showering and getting dressed, he grabbed his things and headed out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Scott still drove the old Honda Accord that Derek used to drive. It was a good car for being over ten years-old, and he had never had any problems with it. Was he jealous that Derek drove a Camaro now? Maybe. Was he jealous that Derek had a mansion that he wasn’t even living in currently? No, because he and Allison drove over there all the time to swim in the lake. What Derek didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

The drive to the clinic was short and routine and Scott got there right on time. Dr. Deaton wasn’t there yet, but Isaac was. Scott waved at him as he punched in his time card and went to the sink to wash his hands.

“Good morning,” Isaac said from where he was wiping down the examination table.

“Morning,” Scott said. “Hey, what are your plans for lunch?”

“Lunch?” Isaac said, perking up a bit. “Uh, I was planning on going out to get something. We could-.”

“Allison’s coming over and she might bring something with her,” Scott said. “I can call her and tell her to pick something up for you as well.”

“Oh, uh, it’s fine,” Isaac said. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s no intrusion,” Scott insisted. “Allison likes you.”

Okay, maybe he was pushing Isaac to say yes. But Isaac was a nice guy and they had been friends for a couple of years now. Hell, he had been a groomsman in Scott’s wedding. Isaac had never really talked to Allison though. Allison had always expressed interest in getting to know Isaac, but he had always shied away when Scott has proposed that the three of them did something together. Maybe he didn’t want to be the third wheel. He could invite Boyd to go with them, but Boyd would want to bring Erica along. Scott needed more single friends.

“Maybe some other time,” Isaac said. “I’m having lunch with my aunt today.”

“But you just said that you were going out to get something.”

“I’m going to go check the litter boxes.”

Isaac then left the examination room, heading toward the cat room. Scott wasn’t allowed in there because all of the cats hated his guts. He thought it was because he had accidentally hit a cat with his bike when he was seven. There had been tears. Derek had laughed. Derek was a jerk. What did Stiles see in him anyway?

“Good morning, Scott.”

Scott turned around to see Dr. Deaton walking in. He was smiling (because the man couldn’t do anything but smile) and holding a drink carrier with three cups of coffee in it. Dr. Deaton was easily Scott’s favorite person.

“How is the lovely wife?” he asked, handing Scott a cup.

“She’s great,” Scott said, taking the coffee from him. “Training hard for the Olympics and everything.”

“And your brother?”

“Still in Palo Alto, still brainwashing my best friend, still working on his Doctorate.”

“And Melissa?”

“Sheriff Stilinski moved in last week apparently. They’re both doing great.”

“Well, I’m happy to see that nothing has changed since yesterday,” Dr. Deaton said. “Where’s Isaac?”

“Checking the litter boxes,” Scott said.

Dr. Deaton nodded before taking another coffee cup and heading into the cat room. Scott leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee, and checking the appointment list for the day. Mrs. Parkinson was coming in at 8 with her Poodle. He hated when she came in. She always asked about Derek and her eyebrows would do this weird waggling thing. A deputy from the station was bringing in a German Shepherd for a check-up after that. That was always embarrassing since all of the deputies teased Scott for getting married so young. Especially since most of the deputies had busted him and Stiles for doing something stupid back in their high school days. And by back in their high school days he meant two months ago, when Stiles had last visited Beacon Hills.

Stiles still had a police scanner in his Jeep and they had just “happened” to overhear talks of a breaking and entering. Stiles had given Scott a grin that basically had said “For old time’s sake?” and they had then driven to the house… And broken in the house to try and catch the perpetrator. Scott had jumped on the burglar’s back and Stiles had tried to fight him off with a broom. It hadn’t been their finest moment.

Especially since the perpetrator had a gun. They really should have thought that one through.

And then Scott had been forced to watch as Derek had shown up at the scene and started making out with Stiles and they had put their foreheads together and started whispering to each other about love and being worried and everything would be fine and then something _Doctor Who_ related and then they started making out again and Scott had fake barfed into the bushes.

(“Sorry, man,” Stiles had said as he inched his way toward where Derek was waiting in the Camaro. “There’s just something about almost getting shot that makes you really horny. I’m pretty sure we’re not even going to make it back to the house. We’ll probably just have to park and-.”

“I _do not_ want to know!”)

Anyway, after the deputy came in there were a few cat appointments (Scott would probably run errands for Dr. Deaton during that). He would then eat lunch with Allison and finish the day with an appointment with a Siberian Husky puppy. Maybe Allison would stay for that appointment. Siberian Huskies were her favorite dogs. Their one month anniversary was coming up. He should get her a puppy. Wait, did their apartment allow pets? He’d have to look into that.

He didn’t have time to ponder though because Dr. Deaton was telling him to get to work in the puppy room. Apparently one of the Golden Retrievers had gotten diarrhea overnight and was curled up in the corner whimpering. It was at times like these that made Scott remember why he wanted to be a veterinarian. He cared more about the puppy being comfortable than having to clean up dog shit.

**OoOoOoO**

After cleaning up the cage and while Dr. Deaton was dealing with Mrs. Parkinson (whose attention had shifted from Scott’s brother to Scott himself), Scott and Isaac took the Golden Retriever puppy into the bathing area to clean him up.

“Poor little guy,” Isaac said as he turned on the water and waited for it to get warm.

“I know, right?” Scott said, looking through the different dog shampoo bottles and trying to find the right one. Eventually he found his favorite, one that smelled like green apples, and made his way back to Isaac and the puppy. “He was stuck in that cage all night.”

“Well, there’s that,” Isaac said. “But his owner also gave him up. He’s only two months-old.”

That might have been the most heartbreaking thing Scott had ever heard. The puppy had already been given up and he hadn’t even been alive for a year. Scott looked at the puppy, who was currently having poop sprayed off of him by Isaac. He looked so sad and alone and… cute. Like that was a ridiculously cute puppy.

He half-expected Sarah McLachlan to start playing in the background.

“What are you thinking?” Isaac asked.

“I’m thinking that I should totally adopt this puppy and give him to Allison for our one month anniversary,” Scott said, crouching down next to the puppy and scratching him behind the ears. “Do you want to come home with me and be my new best friend since my other best friend ditched me for my older brother and now they’re in Palo Alto at a fancy smart school with a nice apartment even though _they own a freakin’ house over here_?”

Isaac took Scott’s inhaler from his jacket pocket and handed it to him.

“Thanks man.”

“Anytime.”

Scott took a few breaths from the inhaler as Isaac continued to wash all of the poop from the puppy’s fur.

“I thought I was your new best friend,” Isaac said, squirting some shampoo into his hands and lathering them together.

“I was joking,” Scott said. “Of course you are since Stiles has officially ditched me.”

“He hasn’t ditched you. He went away to an amazing college.”

“With my brother.”

“Well, yeah.”

“My brother who left him and went to move to New York.”

It was hard for Scott not to still be pissed at Derek. He knew that Derek and Stiles were madly in love with each other and he was okay with that. It had been weird when Stiles had asked him if he thought Derek liked him all throughout high school, but Scott had dealt with it.

But Derek hadn’t seen Stiles after he had ran away to the other side of the country. Even after graduation when they had made up, Stiles was still vacant and unhappy. He just wasn’t Stiles when Derek wasn’t around. And sure that had happened over a year ago, but it had still happened.

“I mean, Derek is complete shit when it comes to feelings, but with Stiles I thought he would…” Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. Let’s just get this little guy cleaned up.”

Isaac didn’t push the subject further. That was one of the things Scott liked about Isaac. He didn’t overstep his bounds and he didn’t push anything. He was probably the most relaxing person Scott had ever known (well, except for Danny, but Danny was best friends with Jackson, so obviously nothing bothered him).

They finished washing the puppy and let him out in the little play area outside for him to roll around and dry off.

“Does your apartment allow pets?” Isaac asked, watching as Scott tossed a tennis ball to the puppy.

“No clue,” Scott shrugged. “I think I’ll call my landlord now. Be my lookout for Deaton?”

“Sure.”

Working at a part-vet clinic, part-animal shelter was probably the best job in the world. He got to play with animals all day, hang out with one of his best friends, and he had an awesome boss who would give him a great recommendation letter whenever he asked.

Scott called his landlord and asked about pets while Isaac watched the door to make sure no one was coming. He sat down on the grass and scratched behind the puppy’s ears as he waited for his landlord to get on the phone.

The conversation lasted 20 seconds. No pets were allowed.

“Bad news?” Isaac asked as Scott fell backwards into the grass, the puppy pawing at his chest.

“No pets allowed,” Scott sighed, petting the puppy’s head. “What about you? Can you take him?”

“I don’t think BHCC will let me have a puppy in my dorm.”

“What about your aunt?”

“She’s allergic.”

As if on cue, the puppy whined, climbing onto Scott’s stomach and giving him the saddest face he had ever seen.

“Do you think your mom and Mr. Stilinski could take him?” Isaac asked, sitting down in front of Scott.

“I don’t think a nurse and the Sheriff have enough time on their hands to raise a puppy.”

“What about Chris and Laura?” Isaac suggested. “I’m sure that little Amelia will love him.”

That… didn’t seem like a completely terrible idea. Chris traveled a lot with his job, but Laura was at home all the time with Amelia. Maybe raising a baby and a puppy would be hectic, but just one look at this little guy was enough to melt anyone’s heart.

“But a two month-old puppy with a… wait, I got this. Uh, Amelia was born in November and it’s July, so that makes her… Gimme a sec, I totally know how old my sister-in-law is…”

“Eight months-old,” Isaac said.

“Right,” Scott said, smiling at him. “We should probably name him first though. If we let Laura do it she would name him after a _Doctor Who_ character.”

“Yeah, like Rory.”

Scott sat up, cradling the puppy to his chest. “Not you too.”

“It’s kind of addictive.”

It was impossible for Scott not to groan at that. Everyone he loved was having their life taken over by that TV show. Even Allison watched it now. They were all slowly caving in on him too, but he refused to give in.

“What about Watson?” Isaac proposed. “He looks like a Watson.”

“Like the _Sherlock Holmes_ character?”

“Yeah.”

That was a nice name. Cute, but not too cutesy that he would grow out of it when he got bigger. Besides, he liked the Robert Downey Jr. movies. (He refused to watch the series that Stiles practically shoved down his throat every time they saw each other. It was run by the same person who ran _Doctor Who_. Scott wasn’t an idiot. He knew how to work Google.)

“I like it,” Scott said. “What about you, buddy? Do you want to be named Watson?”

The puppy barked and licked at Scott’s face. He would take that as a yes.

“I’ll talk to Allison about Chris and Laura when she comes over for lunch,” Scott said, scooping Watson up in his arms before heading back inside. “You should really stay. We can persuade her together.”

“I don’t know,” Isaac said. “I don’t want to-.”

“-Intrude,” Scott finished. “But you won’t be. Allison’s always talking about how she wants to know you better. Even though you come over for Friday night dinners, she still says that she doesn’t really know you.”

“I know,” Isaac nodded. “She seems great, but… it’s complicated.”

“How is it complicated?” Scott asked. “Why does me wanting to have my wife and one of my best friends getting to know each other have to be complicated?”

“Because it’s just…” Isaac cut himself off, shaking his head. “Forget about it.”

“Isaac, if something happened between you and Allison, you can tell me. I won’t- I mean, she’s my wife and I-.”

“It doesn’t have to do with Allison. It has to do with you.”

That didn’t make sense. Isaac was currently looking like he was about to bolt through the door to go back to the play area. Or he just looked like he wanted to bolt through any door.

“I don’t follow,” Scott said. It was probably something obvious. It had to be obvious; Scott always missed the obvious stuff.

“What I’m trying to say is that… Allison seems wonderful, and I’m sure that she is and you two are really happy, but I can’t… Scott, I care about you.”

“I know, man. I care about you too.”

“No, Scott I _care_ about you.”

“You just said that.”

Isaac opened and closed his mouth a few times in what looked like disbelief. Apparently Scott was really missing the point here. It happened. He would understand what Isaac was getting at eventually.

“Scott, I love you.”

“I love you too, bro.”

He was aware that he had a bromance with Isaac. It was cool. He had one with Stiles too. Even though that _bro_ mance had gone a little too far. Stupid Derek.

“I’m in love with you.”

“Yeah and I’m in- wait, rewind,” Scott said, moving away from Isaac a bit with his eyes finally widening in realization. “Oh, you… You _love_ me, love me.”

Isaac gave a short nod, his face turning a light shade of pink.

“And before you say anything, I just want you to know that I know that nothing will come out of it,” Isaac said quickly. “I completely understand, I’ve just been feeling this way for a while and I wanted you to know.”

With that Isaac was quickly making his escape to the cat room. Scott continued to stand there with a now struggling Watson in his arms.

Isaac was in love with him. Isaac, who had been his friend for years and had been a groomsman in his wedding and who was a _dude_ , was in love with him.

Well, work was officially going to be awkward.

**OoOoOoO**

There was a good reason for Scott hiding in the closet. No not _that_ closet. He was in an actual closet. In his apartment amongst shoes and coats. And he was there for a good reason.

“C’mon, pick up the damn phone,” Scott mumbled into the receiver.

This was the tenth time he’d called. It was safe to say that he was not impressed.

“You’re going to pick up eventually because you always pick up and you never turn off your phone and I’m not giving-.”

“Scott, what the hell do you want?”

“Oh, hey Danny. How’s your day going?”

There was a pause.

“Scott, I swear to God, if you called me ten times in a row to ask me how my day is going, I’m going to-.”

“No, I’m calling for a reason,” Scott said hastily. “I just wanted to ask how you were doing first.”

Scott chose to ignore the heavy sigh from the other line.

“I’m nervous as hell because I’m about to go into an interview that could give me the internship I’ve wanted since I was _five years-old_.”

“Wow, good for you!”

“Scott, I’m going to hang up on you if you don’t tell me why you called in the next 30 seconds.”

“Uh, well I need your advice on something,” Scott said. “How do you stay friends with someone who’s interested in you even though you’re not interested back?”

“You should call Lydia for this one,” Danny said.

“I did, she said to call you since… the person who likes me is a guy,”

“Oh,” Danny said. “Uh, well you’re married to a woman, so surely he knows that nothing-.”

“He does,” Scott said. “He said that to me, but I really like this guy. He’s such a good friend and he says that he’s loved me for years and I want to keep being friends, but it’s going to be so awkward.”

“Please tell me it’s not Stiles,” Danny said.

“Fuck no,” Scott said. “Have you seen the way he and my brother look like they’re going to have a stroke if they’re not within ten feet of each other?”

“Good point,” Danny said. “And who would want you when they could have Derek?”

Danny made a weird groaning noise after saying Derek’s name. Scott didn’t want to think about that.

“Gee, thanks, Danny,” Scott said, leaning against the closet wall. “Anyway, back to my problem. What do I do?”

“Well, you could try setting him up with someone,” Danny suggested. “Is he just into guys or is he bi?”

“I don’t know,” Scott said, realizing for the first time that Isaac had never shown an interest in anyone before. He had been starting to think he was asexual. “He’s really introverted and I’ve never seen him with anyone. I just don’t want him to be alone forever. I’m flattered that he likes me, but he’s one of my best friends and I want him to be happy and… no one has ever liked me before.”

“Scott, you’re married,” Danny pointed out.

“Allison’s different,” Scott said. “It’s mutual with Allison, which is a miracle because she’s perfect and I’m a complete idiot.”

“You’re not a complete idiot.” A pause. “You’re just an idiot.”

Why had he called Danny again? Oh right, because Danny was good at stuff like this.

“Will you help me or not?”

“Fine, I will,” Danny said. “This is better than giving Stiles advice on how to give good head.”

Oh. Oh God. He did not need that image.

Apparently Danny realized what this was doing to Scott (probably from his strangled choking/gagging noises) since he started to laugh from the other line.

“Who is this guy?” Danny asked. “Do I know him?”

“Yeah, you know him,” Scott said, still trying to get the image of- nope, no, the image was still there.

“Stop thinking about it, Scott,” Danny said after Scott had started dry heaving into Allison’s rain boots.

“I can’t!” Scott said. “You put it in my mind and I’ve been thinking a lot about gay things today and _will you just help me_?”

“Fine, fine,” Danny said, still chuckling. “Okay, will you tell me who it is? I won’t tell and I’m in San Francisco. Besides, if you already talked to Lydia she already got it out of you.”

That was true. Everyone always cracked under pressure due to Lydia’s hard-hitting questions. She should be a lawyer, not an astrophysicist.

“It’s Isaac.”

There was another pause from the other line. This one lasted longer though, so long in fact that Scott was beginning to wonder if he had lost Danny.

“Danny? Did you hang up on me? Hello?”

“I’m here,” Danny said. “It’s just- Isaac’s into guys?”

“Well, yeah, I guess so.”

“Huh.”

Huh? _Huh_? What was Scott supposed to do with “huh”?

“I never knew that he liked guys,” Danny said, sounding a bit pleased. “That’s- I mean, after all of that time on the lacrosse team together and being in a lot of the same classes. I never knew that he- huh.”

Scott was close to pointing out that “huh” wasn’t going to solve anything, when he heard the front door open.

“Shit, Danny, I have to go,” Scott said. “I’ll call you back later. Good luck on your interview!”

He ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket before bursting out of the closet. Allison was standing right in front of the door with an eyebrow perked.

“Why were you talking to Danny in the closet?”

Well, so much for stealth.

“Good cell reception in there,” Scott said. “Long distance call, he’s got that interview, I was just giving him a pep talk.”

Allison eyed him skeptically before leaning over and kissing him. “I don’t believe you, but if it’s important, you’ll tell me. How was your day after lunch?”

“It was good,” Scott said. “I just ran errands for Deaton, so it was a pretty light day.”

“That’s good,” she said. “What about Isaac? He seemed like he was in a rush to leave when I got there.”

Oh, right. Did he tell Allison about Isaac? He had told Lydia and Lydia would tell everyone, so wouldn’t it be better if she heard it from him? Allison was his wife after all and he didn’t want there to be any secrets between them.

“How was getting ready for Rio de Janeiro?” Scott asked, following Allison into their bedroom.

Yeah, the Isaac talk could wait.

“It’s two years away and my trainer still thinks I’m far behind,” Allison said. “I have to beat one other woman to get ranked high enough. She’s in her 40s and she is not letting go of her rank. I have lunch with her next week.”

“Don’t worry, you’re definitely going to get it,” he said. “Maybe she’ll see you as the young archer who wants to make her mark and she’ll step down.”

“I don’t want her to step down, Scott,” Allison said. “I want to beat her.”

“Then beat her,” Scott said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. “You’re amazing and you’re going to kick her ass.”

“I don’t want to think about that right now though,” Allison said. “I just want to think of how amazing Friday is going to be.”

Friday. That was two days away. Oh, right, that was Friday night dinner. Was it a special occasion or something? Were Stiles and Derek coming into town?

“You do know what Friday is, don’t you?” Allison asked.

“Of course!” Scott said, even though he had no idea what was so special about that Friday. “There is no possible way that I could forget about Friday.”

Allison smiled, kissing him again. “Well, I can think of a few ways to make you forget.”

Scott definitely liked the sound of that.

**OoOoOoO**

Allison had left at 7 in the morning to meet her trainer. Scott was off work that day. He still didn’t know what Friday was and Isaac was still in love with him. So, he did what any sane person would do in this scenario.

He drove to Palo Alto. Which was five hours away.

He just missed his best friend, okay? And if he called Stiles then Derek would “distract” him and then Scott would have nightmares for months. So, it was better to visit him and talk with him face-to-face rather than over the phone. Scott wasn’t panicking about anything. Panicking was for the weak. And Scott was not weak in the slightest.

It was 12:32 when Scott walked up to Stiles and Derek’s apartment door before walking away. This was dumb. They were just going to laugh at him and call him an idiot. But he really had to pee and that gas station down the road looked way too sketchy.

Scott walked back up to the door and knocked.

“Go away!” Stiles yelled from the other side.

“It’s Scott!” Scott shouted back.

There was a loud clang and Stiles saying Derek’s name and another clang and then heavy footsteps and then the door opened.

Stiles was standing there with his hair looking longer than usual, puffing up on top of his head, and wearing his boxers and a t-shirt that was on backward.

“You really couldn’t have come by when I wasn’t trying to get some afternoon delight?” Stiles asked, moving out of the way of the doorframe to let Scott inside.

“What does me being here have to do with you eating dessert in the afternoon?”

“Really, Scott?” Stiles asked, closing the apartment door. “Really?”

Scott looked at Derek who was in a similar state of undress and whose hair was messy.

“Oh, you mean sex!” Scott said.

Oh.

Gross.

“Ew, that’s disgusting. Why would you do that?”

“Because this is our apartment and we can do what we want in it,” Derek said, standing behind Stiles and wrapping his arms around him.

“Good point,” Scott said, prying his eyes away from where Derek was now nuzzling Stiles’ neck.

Did those two have no sense of keeping the PDA to a minimum? Sure, Scott was happy for them and this was their apartment, but he was standing right in front of them. Most people would be more sensitive.

Of course Derek and Stiles had never been most people.

“Wait,” Stiles said, still wrapped up in Derek’s arms. “Why are you here? It’s a five hour drive and with your and Allison’s ‘monthiversary’ tomorrow, I’d think-.”

“That’s what Friday is!” Scott said.

How could he have forgotten that? Tomorrow would signal one month of him and Allison being married. Time sure did fly when he was married to Allison who was perfect and smart and talented and smelled nice and had the best smile…

“I think we’ve lost him,” Derek said.

“Yeah, maybe we can leave while he’s in his Allison Daze,” Stiles said.

“This is our apartment though.”

“Okay, maybe we can shove him out of the door before he realizes what we’re doing.”

“I’m standing right in front of you,” Scott said.

“Dammit, the Allison Effect doesn’t last as long as it used to,” Stiles said.

Derek chuckled, burrowing his face further into the crook of Stiles’ neck. Scott would tell them to get a room, but this _was_ their apartment and he really should have just called Stiles instead of driving for five hours.

“Why are you here again?” Stiles asking, completely unaffected by Derek latching onto his neck.

“Uh, I kinda need your advice on something.”

“They invented phones for a reason, Scott,” Derek said.

“Yeah, well, I missed you guys.” That was a little painful to say since they were standing in front of him necking each other. “And… I’m kind of freaking out.”

“Is this about Isaac?” Stiles asked.

Lydia needed to learn how to keep her big mouth shut. “She told you?”

“Of course Lydia told me,” Stiles said. “She tells me everything.”

“And do you know?” Scott asked, gesturing to Derek.

“Stiles tells me everything,” Derek grinned, kissing Stiles’ jawline.

Okay, Scott got it. They had an epic love story. Congratulations. But was all of the touching really necessary? He never did stuff like that with Allison when other people were in the room. Well, they used to, but they were adults now.

“The solution is simple, Scott,” Stiles said, leaning into Derek a little _too_ much.

“Then tell me so you two won’t start doing it right in front of me.”

“Find Isaac a Mickey,” Stiles said, ignoring Scott’s comment.

“You want me to take him to Disneyland?” Scott asked, arching his eyebrows.

Derek snorted. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“No,” Stiles said. “Look at it this way, you’re the Tenth Doctor, Allison is Rose, and Isaac is Martha. You need to find-.”

“ _Don’t compare my life to_ Doctor Who!”

“-Isaac his Mickey. Wait, would that make me Donna? I can’t be Donna, I’m already Rory. Who’s Donna then?”

“Lydia?” Derek asked.

“I feel like Lydia is more of a River Song.”

“That would make Jackson the Eleventh Doctor though.”

“Good point, he’s Jack Harkness if anything-.”

“Will you two just tell me what a Mickey is?” Scott asked, feeling a vein in his forehead throb. He liked it better when they were rubbing up against each other.

Derek sighed, rolling his eyes. “Martha was in love with the Tenth Doctor, but the Doctor was in love with Rose. Martha ended up marrying Mickey. Find Isaac someone else that he can be happy with so he won’t be caught up on you for his entire life.”

Well, that made sense.

“Okay, so who’s Mickey?”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, smirking. He hated when they did that. They always had these secrets between themselves that they never thought to share with everyone else. And that was fine in most cases, but sometimes it was just annoying.

“You’ve talked to Danny about this, right?” Stiles asked. “I’m assuming you’ve called him.”

“Yeah, yesterday,” Scott said.

“Then I think you’ll find out who Mickey is soon enough,” Stiles said.

These two should get degrees in professional aggravation. They were great at it.

“Will you two just tell me?”

“Scott, isn’t Allison going to be wondering where you are?” Derek asked.

Oh shit. He forgot to tell Allison where he was going. He had just left that morning without a second thought. She was going to think that he left her a day before their monthiversary.

“I gotta go,” Scott said. “And I have to talk to Laura about Watson and-.”

“Oh, the puppy?” Stiles asked.

How did they know ever- Oh, right. Lydia.

“Yeah,” Scott said. “I’ll talk to you guys later. I’ll tell you what happens.”

“No need,” Stiles said as Scott opened the apartment door. “Lydia will tell us before you do.”

That was probably true. Scott was about to leave when he turned around again. “Can I use your bathroom?”

**OoOoOoO**

Scott made it back to the apartment at around six o’clock. There was a note on the kitchen counter from Allison.

_Stiles called and said that you had visited. I hope you had a good time, just remember to tell me in advance! I’m having dinner with Erica, so I’ll be home around 8._

_Love you!  
\- Allison_

There was a smiley face and a heart next to her signature and Scott definitely didn’t stare at it smiling for ten seconds. That would be ridiculous. He slipped the note into his pocket before grabbing his keys and heading toward the door again.

Dr. Deaton was closing up when Scott got to the clinic. He told him about Watson and Dr. Deaton gave him some adoption papers and let him take Watson with him. There was no way Laura wouldn’t adopt the puppy with him staring right into her eyes. He was adorable and impossible to refuse.

Apparently Laura already knew about the puppy though, because when she opened the door she took Watson into her arms and started kissing his fur.

“He is so adorable!” she squealed. “This is such a great idea, Scott. Amelia is going to love him. We can get pictures with them together and put them on our Christmas cards.”

She moved out of the way to let Scott in, still cuddling Watson who was now licking her cheek. Scott smiled, scratching Watson behind the ears. At least one thing had worked out well.

“I’ve got adoption papers,” Scott said. “You just have to sign them and go to the clinic tomorrow to pay.”

“I’ll get Chris to do it first thing in the morning,” Laura said, walking into the living room. “He’s putting Amelia to sleep right now.”

“No I’m not.”

Scott looked toward the doorway to see Chris walking toward them with baby Amelia. Laura passed Watson to Scott before going to her husband and daughter.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked.

“She doesn’t want to sleep,” Chris said. “Either that or she won’t fall asleep for me. She passes right out when you sing to her.”

“Please don’t tell me you tried singing to her.”

“I might have.”

“Darling, I love you, but if a deaf man got his hearing back and the first thing he heard was you singing, he would wish to be deaf again.”

Scott snorted. Chris glared. Some things never changed.

“Well can you do it then?” Chris asked.

“Of course,” Laura said, taking Amelia from Chris. “Don’t scare the puppy.”

Scott waved goodbye at Amelia as she was carried out of the room. He hadn’t been close to a lot of babies in his life, but he knew that she was beautiful with her dark hair and bright blue eyes. She was also Allison’s sister, so of course she was going to grow up to be gorgeous.

“So, how old is the dog?” Chris asked, gesturing toward Watson who was still in Scott’s arms.

“He’s two-months,” Scott said, petting Watson who was now panting happily at him. “His name’s Watson.”

“Good name,” Chris nodded, walking toward them and looking unsure if he should pet the puppy or not.

“Isaac named him.”

“Oh, Mr. Lahey did, did he?”

“Yeah, after the _Sherlock Holmes_ character.”

“I figured,” Chris said, tentatively patting Watson on the head. “So, how is Isaac? Still working at the clinic?”

“Yeah.”

“Living with his aunt?”

“Yep.”

“Attending Beacon Hills Community College?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Planning on transferring to the city college in the spring semester.”

“Same as me.”

“And you’re planning on leaving my daughter for him, aren’t you?”

“That’s the pla- Wait, what?”

Scott’s grip on Watson loosened and the puppy whined, kicking his feet as he they started to dangle. Scott scooped Watson into his arms again, making sure not to drop him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Scott said.

“I heard that Isaac is in love with you.”

He was never telling Lydia anything again.

“So, you’re planning on breaking my daughter’s heart, aren’t you?”

“No,” Scott said. “No, that’s crazy. I love Allison and Isaac’s a friend, but I don’t like him like that and why do I need to explain myself to you?”

“You don’t,” Chris said. “Just know that I’m watching.”

“That’s terrifying,” Scott said, shrinking away from Chris as Watson hid his face in Scott’s chest.

“I told you not to scare the puppy.”

Scott looked up to see Laura (his savior) walking into the room. Chris looked back at her and shrugged. “I was trying to scare Scott.”

“I know,” Laura said, taking Watson back from Scott. “I told you not to scare the puppy, remember?”

He was really getting tired of people comparing him to a puppy. Watson was the puppy, not him. He was just Scott. There was nothing puppy-like about him.

Chris left the room, glaring at Scott as he went. Laura sat down on the couch, with Watson still in her lap, and patted the cushion next to her. “Do you want to talk about Isaac?”

“Not really,” Scott said, joining her on the couch. “I’ve tried asking Lydia and Danny and Stiles and Derek-.”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Laura said. “You went to Emotional Constipation and I’ve Been in Love with One Person My Entire Life for advice on something like this?”

“It was a low point.”

“That doesn’t help,” Laura said. “Do you want my advice?”

“Okay, yes,” Scott caved. Laura always did give good advice.

“You need to find Isaac his Mickey-.”

“Oh God, not you too!”

**OoOoOoO**

It was the morning of their monthiversary. Allison still had to work with her trainer and Scott had a shift at the clinic, but after that they had the rest of the day to themselves.

He was woken up in the usual way. Allison kissed him and told him that she was leaving. He mumbled an “I love you” and “Happy Monthiversary” into his pillow. She did the same, but added something onto the end.

“Talk to Isaac today,” she said. “I’m not mad at him or you. Obviously I can’t blame him. Just make sure that things are good between the two of you.”

Allison was the best. No one deserved her perfection and love. How had he gotten so unbelievably lucky?

He took a shower and got breakfast before leaving the apartment to head to the clinic. Chris was leaving the parking lot (probably after dropping off Watson’s adoption papers). He glared at Scott. Scott gave him a smile.

Dr. Deaton wasn’t there, but Isaac was in the front office, filing Chris’ paperwork most likely. He looked up and saw Scott and then promptly walked into the backroom. Scott made his way into the back as well, only to see Isaac escape into the cat room.

“Oh, come on, Isaac,” Scott said, knocking on the door. “Can we talk? I don’t want to lose one of my best friends. I’m not mad or anything or freaked out. I just… I’m sorry that I don’t feel the same way, but-.”

The cat room door opened and Isaac was standing there, his face a light shade of pink. Scott smiled at him and Isaac appeared to be smiling back.

“Things are going to be awkward, aren’t they?” Isaac asked.

“Only if we make it awkward,” Scott shrugged. “C’mon, man, you’re my friend. I’m not going to stop being your friend because you…”

“Love you?” Isaac prompted.

“Well, yeah,” Scott said, scratching the back of his neck.

There was an awkward silence. This was going to be harder than he thought.

“So, Mr. Argent came by,” Isaac said as they walked into the examining room.

“Yeah, he glared at me in the parking lot,” Scott said.

“He asked me a lot of weird questions about you.”

“Oh, well I kind of told Lydia and-.”

“- Lydia tells everyone everything.”

“You think I would learn by now.”

Isaac smiled, moving around a few tools in one of the supplies cabinets. Scott grabbed the clipboard to look at that day’s schedule.

“Mrs. Parkinson is coming in today again?”

“She got a hold of your work schedule,” Isaac said. “I don’t think Derek’s on her radar anymore.”

“Oh please God no,” Scott groaned. “Do you think you can assist Deaton for that appointment?”

“That’s the only dog appointment,” Isaac said. “I have to assist for all of the cat appointments, so you’re on your own.”

Scott banged his head against the clipboard.

**OoOoOoO**

When he came back to the clinic after lunch, there were only two cars parked in the parking lot. One was Isaac’s and one was familiar, but Scott couldn’t place it.

He walked inside to see Danny talking to Isaac in the waiting area. Scott was about to greet them (he hadn’t seen Danny in forever), but then he heard what they were talking about.

“So, I was wondering, do you want to get coffee sometime?” Danny asked.

“Um, like a date?” Isaac asked, hands shoved into his pockets.

“Yeah, like a date,” Danny confirmed.

Isaac smiled and nodded his head.

Well, it looked like he found his Mickey (even though Scott still wasn’t sure he knew what that meant).

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you wanted more Isaac, so here you go! I kind of wanted to write this from his POV, but Scott is just so much fun to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
